1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optimized extraction process for obtaining Labisia pumila extract in powdery form through water extraction process and freeze drying.
2. Description of Related Arts
Labisia pumila, or known as Kacip Fatimah in Malay language, is a wild plant that can be found widely in the shade of tropical forest floors. It is famous as herbal medicine and has been used for centuries to enhance vitality, improve blood circulation and firm and tone muscles after childbirth. Kacip Fatimah is also sought for a variety of health benefits, including relieving fatigue and promoting hormonal balance and emotional well-being.
By viewing valuable pharmacological application of Labisia pumila, a number of researches have been made to focus on the preparation of Labisia pumila. Various extraction methods have been utilised in order to obtain the essence of the Labisia pumila including water extraction method. Extract from the Labisia pumila are usually obtained in powdery form and is made into capsules and tablets for consumption. Therefore, the raw material sources and extraction process of Labisia pumila are crucial in assuring quality of the extract.
Preparations from the same type of plant may vary in their chemical profile, depending on extraction procedures and raw material sources. For this reason, assessing the qualitative and quantitative of herbal products presents a greater challenge in herbal industry. The purity and high yield of an extract rely on the parameters and conditions of the extraction process. Without a proper extraction process, the yield and quality of extracts obtained might be poor.
The concept of standardization is widely used to address standard criteria for consistency and quality control of specific herbal preparations. One example of method and parameter to prepare Labisia pumila standardized extract that has been disclosed in prior art is briefly summarized and distinguished over the present invention as below.
Malaysia Patent No. MY-20054784-P has disclosed a process for preparing water-soluble Labisia pumila extract, and to obtain a reproducible chemical profile by reverse-phase high performance liquid chromatography (RP-HPLC). The process for preparing Labisia pumila extract as mentioned in the said patent comprises the steps of extracting dried Labisia pumila material with water to form a water-soluble extract and drying the extract obtained. The ratio of dried Labisia pumila plant material to water is particularly selected at 1:6 and resulted 4-5% yield. One marker compound, which is a gallic acid, was isolated and identified by applying the cited method. Comparatively, the present invention introduces a method of extraction that is capable of producing higher yields. Furthermore, the present invention utilizes freeze drying method to obtain finer Labisia pumila extract powder form.
Malaysia Patent No. MY-2010002278-P disclosed another approach for preparing water-soluble Labisia pumila extract and the use of the extract in a pharmaceutical preparation. The patent disclosed a process for preparing Labisia pumila extract which comprises the steps of extracting dried Labisia pumila plant material with water to form a water-soluble extract and drying the extract obtained, characterized in that the extract having the capability to develop a composition for immunopotenting activity. In this method, only dried leaves of Labisia pumila in powder form was used for the extraction and the extraction of plant with water is particularly in ratio of 1:8.
Accordingly, it can be seen from the prior art that there is a need to provide an optimized extraction process of Labisia pumila plants that will give higher yield and quality of the Labisia pumila extract.